gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Banshee
El Banshee es un automóvil deportivo de dos puertas, que puede encontrarse con techo o sin él y que aparece por primera vez en Grand Theft Auto III y puede encontrarse hasta hoy en Grand Theft Auto V . Es fabricado por Bravado. Características El Banshee es uno de los autos mas rápidos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, aunque su manejo es muy complicado. Su velocidad máxima es de 346km/h, y tarda 3.9 segundos en llegar de 0 a 100km/h. En todas las sagas el modelo del Banshee cambia a lo largo de sus entregas. De Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En ese modelo de las dos entregas es curvado posee dos colores (Su Franja y el color de carroceria), guarda un parecido con el modelo de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pero este es mas vistoso que el anterior. GTA III El Banshee aparece por primera vez en Grand Theft Auto III, es usado por Miguel y Catalina para escapar con el dinero robado del Liberty City Bank, lo tienen en color plateado unico. Es un modelo con curvas en los extremos del auto, existe disponible en 4 colores: Rojo, gris, azul y verde, contando su franja blanca. Es el vehículo más veloz del juego y uno de los mas faciles de conseguir. Este vehículo es pedido en el Garaje de Exportación-Importación de Shoreside Vale. También aparece en el interior de Capital Autos en Harwood. Durante su fase Beta el Banshee iba a ser mas brilloso como en Liberty City Stories, esto se comprueba mediante una imagen del juego. Liberty City Stories Miemtras que en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories se mantiene el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto III, también en cuanto a velocidad. Es uno de los coches más veloces junto a otros vehiculos, pero en alta velocidad es muy difícil controlarlo, y es muy poco resistente. Lo hay en verde, rojo con franja blanca, azul con franja blanca, blanco con franja amarilla y amarillo con franja negra. Es el unico coche en el que automáticamente la puerta se cierra cuando el jugador se sienta en el asiento del conductor, a excepcion de GTA III. Este vehículo es necesitado por el Garaje Love Media. Banshee III.PNG|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto III Beta banshee.gif|Supuesto Beta del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto III Banshee LCS.jpg|Banshee en Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En estos juegos el Banshee ya no sera el mismo que los anteriores, es un modelo clasico de todos los deportivos. Cabe recordar de que la historia del juego ambas se ambientan en 1984 y 1986 por esa razón, se presenta un modelo mas clásico en comparación al de Grand Theft Auto III. Tiene un parecido con el Phoenix en su forma del capo, que es un poco redondeada y desciende muy lentamente. GTA: Vice City En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, el modelo cambia totalmente, su velocidad es normal, pero igual sigue siendo uno de los autos más rápidos. En su fase Beta el vehiculo luciria mas limpio y era bastante detallado. Este vehículo es requerido en la tercera lista de Sunshine Autos. Tambien aparece como un competidor de las 6 carreras ilegales en Vice City Vice City Stories En cuanto a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, es igual al del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a diferencia en que en este juego el diseño es mucho mas detallado y su variedad en colores es mas amplia. Este vehículo es solicitado en la segunda lista del depósito de incautaciones. Banshee VC.jpg|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Banshee VCS.PNG|Banshee en Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto Advance En Grand Theft Auto Advance, no se puede ver mucho, salvo que tiene esa línea blanca, con lo cual podría ser el modelo del Grand Theft Auto III esto debido a la cámara panorámica, aunque a diferencia del modelo de Grand Theft Auto III este tiene techo. Lo podemos encontrar en distintos colores: rojo, azul y verde. El Banshee es el auto que ocupan Mike y Vinnie para intentar salir de la ciudad pero todo sale mal y el Banshee explota misteriosamente muriendo Vinnie dentro de él. Alcanza la velocidad de 174 mp/h (280,03km/h) en 2,7 segundos haciéndolo un vehículo muy útil para trasladarse, además de que no es tan complicado de controlar. Este se encuentra circulando por los Alreredores de Staunton Island y en ocasiones por Portland, en este modelo mantiene un parecido con el Panto un coche retirado de Grand Theft Auto III. Banshee_A.png|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el modelo vuelve a ser el mismo de GTA III, pero esta vez en un diseño mas agresivo a diferencia de las otras entregas. Tiene una gran variedad de colores en que encontramos el coche gracias a un color base y una franja de adelante hacia atrás que atraviesa el coche y en diferentes colores. Lo hay de dos versiones una con/sin su franja de color aleatorio, calzando sus llantas tipo Access. Es usado en cada prueba de la Autoescuela de Coches por su velocidad y su manejo estable. En cuanto a velocidad, este coche es uno de los vehículos más rápidos de esta entrega de la saga. Puede ser modificado en TransFender poniendo mas diseños y pintandolo con sus dos colores. Es solicitado en la tercera lista del pizarrón de importación y exportación. Este junto con el Bullet son los unicos que tienen franjas en su carroceria. Banshee SA.png|Banshee con franja en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheeSinfranja_GTASA.jpg|Banshee sin franja en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheemodificadoSA.png|Banshee modificado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto IV, TLOD y TBOGT [[Archivo:Logo Banshee.jpg|thumb|Logo del Banshee en GTA IV.]] En GTA IV y sus expnasiones ahora luce mas moderno que las versiones anteriores, tiene parecido al modelo de GTA A pero tiene características parecidas como el techo y la forma de la delantera, es un coche deportivo de gran velocidad. Es uno de los vehículos más rápidos del juego, ya que alcanza una velocidad máxima de 339km/h, acelerando de 0 a 100km/h en 4.3 segundos. Gracias a la página de AutoEroticar se sabe que posee un motor V8. Sus colores son muy variados. Además, es posible encontrarlo con o sin techo. Cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, se puede encontrar fácil. Brucie Kibbutz posee uno color negro con franja en amarillo. Al igual que otros coches deportivos, por su tubo de escape salen pequeñas explosiones mientras se está en marcha. Aun así, te pide uno de estos para las Entregas "Exotic Exports". Banshee (IV).png|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV Banshee techo GTA IV.png|Banshee con techo en Grand Theft Auto IV Banshee detrás GTA IV.png|Parte tracera de un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En GTA: CW es un coche "común" y muy veloz. Tiene la particularidad de "explotar" el tubo de escape, al igual que muchos otros automóviles en esta generación de la saga. se puede encontrar en todos los distritos, por las calles, o en las zonas de alto valor. Es parecido al Banshee de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Su velocidad es alta, aunque no la esperada, y muy mala resistencia.Se puede comprar en el Vendedor de coches de BOABO por $800 ya superada la misión Arms Out of Harm's Way.Chan Jaoming tiene un Banshee modificado junto con un Comet que a diferencia de este último solo se puede conseguir en la misión Clear the Pier eliminado a Chan sin destruir el Banshee y luego de completarla se puede conducir y guardar en un garaje. Grand Theft Auto V En GTA V tiene el mismo modelo que en GTA IV y fué visto en el Trailer de Trevor. Variantes Banshee de Artes Marciales Cobra Ese modelo viene en color azul marino con negro, siendo el unico que se puede encontrar en ese color sin transitar en alguna parte de San Andreas. Lo encuentras en Gimnasio de artes marciales y como algunos vehiculos este posee una matricula personalizada. Tambien se puede hacer una replica del mismo vehiculo en TransFender, sin contar su matricula. BansheeSA.JPG|Banshee de Artes Marciales Cobra Banshee de Vincenzo Cilli thumb|right|150px|Banshee en la mision [[Hot Wheels]] Sera la primera vez que se podra ver el vehiculo, Vince tiene uno de color rojo brillante con franja gris, es la unica que podemos encontrar en ese color. Aparece en Hot Wheels, usado por Vincenzo Cilli para tenderle una emboscada a Toni Cipriani subiendose al coche. Luego de despistar a la Policía, Toni le reclama a Vince de la trampa y por ultimo ese ultimo renuncia. Despues Toni acaba destruyendo el Banshee en la trituradora de Harwood como venganza de la emboscada. Banshee de Salvatore Leone thumb|left|Banshee de [[Salvatore Leone]] Salvatore tiene un Banshee de color negro con franja plateada, es visto por primera vez en la mision The Trouble with Triads donde saca uno desde su garaje y Maria Latore y Sal se dan una vuelta (Quiza ese ultimo se ha comprado uno). Luego de llegar a la mansion con el dinero dentro, se lo podra ver todo chocado y largando humo negro en su motor. Se desconoce que hizo Salvatore con su vehiculo, lo mas probable es de que lo haya vendido a otra persona, o se deshizo de el. Banshee de Leon McAffrey thumb|Banshee de Leon McAffrey Leon tiene un Banshee de color azul con franja beige unico, es visto por primera vez en Sayonara Sindaccos y volvera a ser usado de nuevo en esa mision. Es a prueba de balas y a prueba de fuego siendo el unico de todos los especiales que tiene esa funcion. Su ultima aparicion es en Munitions Dump conduccido por Leon y su asistente Ray Machowski. No se sabe si Leon McAffrey vendio su Banshee o lo haya perdido en otro lugar cuando este ultimo dejo de trabajar con Ray tres años despues. Banshee de Stevie Stevie requiere un Banshee en el garaje, y en este caso se trata de un Banshee color naranja con amarillo obscuro unico, se ubica en Randolf Art Center, Galveston Ave. y Obsidian St., Middle Park Este, Algonquin. 1000px-Banshee-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Banshee de Stevie Banshee de Brucie Kibbutz Brucie tiene un Banshee color azul con blanco unico, es el vehiculo al que importamos en las entregas Exotic Sports. Banshee_requerido_para_una_exportación.png|Banshee de Brucie Banshee de I am Rich En la televisión de Grand Theft Auto IV en el programa I'm Rich se puede ver un modelo del Banshee en color rojo, pero a diferencia de los otros modelos posee dos rayas negras por los costados, no aparece por ningun lado de la ciudad, ni se podra montarlo. Solo con un mod es posible obtenerlo. Se cree que ese modelo fuera el Beta del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV Banshee_de_I'm_Rich!.jpg|Un Banshee visto en I'm Rich Misiones en las que aparece Principales Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Gray Imports Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Hot Wheels *The Trouble with Triads *Sayonara Sindaccos *Munitions Dump Grand Theft Auto IV *Meltdown *Final Destination *No. 1 Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Jackin' Chan *Clear the Pier Secundarias Grand Theft Auto Vice City *Terminal Velocity *Ocean Drive *Border Run *Capital Cruise *¡Tour! *V.C. Endurance *Garaje de Importacion Sunshine Autos (Lista 3) Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Derrape y parada *Vuelta rápida *Esquiva los conos *El 90 *A dos ruedas *Alley oop *Pizarrón de importación y exportación Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Vendedor de autos *Garaje Love Media GTA IV *Exotic Exports *Garaje de Stevie Localizaciones Grand Theft Auto III *Aparcado en Capital Autos en Harwood *Fuera del apartamento de Asuka Kasen en Staunton Island *Fuera del Kenji's Casino en Torrington *En el aparcamiento al oeste de Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. *Circula por todas las partes de clase alta, principalmente Aeropuerto internacional Francis Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *En un aparcamiento, cerca de un Pay 'n' Spray, en Ocean Beach. *Al lado de la Mansión del pasajero V.I.P. que tiene una "R" de Rockstar en una piscina en Starfish Island. *Circula por todo Vice City. GTA Advance *Circulando en Harwood. *Circulando en Newport. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Al lado del Gimnasio de artes marciales en García, San Fierro. *En el estacionamiento del hotel Come-A-Lot. *Circulando en Rodeo, Los Santos. *Circulando en The Strip, Old Venturas Strip en Las Venturas. *Importándolo en Easter Basin, luego de la 3º lista por $36.000 (días jueves). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Circulando en Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. *Detrás del Big Shot Casino,Torrington. *En el estacionamiento subterráneo de Bedford Point. *Aparcamiento del edificio de Liberty Tree. *En el aparcamiento de Newport. *En el Staunton View en Shoreside Vale. *Circulando en Belleville Park. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Circulando en Starfish Island. *Estacionado en el Centro de la ciudad cerca del Crockett's. Grand Theft Auto IV *Circulando en Beachgate. *Circulando en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, Dukes. *Circulando en Cruce Estrella y en El Triángulo, Algonquin. *Circulando en Leftwood, Alderney. *En la misión Final Destination. *En la misión Meltdown. *En la misión de personajes al azar de Hossan. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Circulando en BOABO. *Circulando en Algonquin. Modificaciones en TransFender, (GTA: SA) *Colores (línea central incluida). *Nitro. *Llantas en 10 variedades. *Suspensión hidráulica. Curiosidades *En varios juegos de la saga, cuando el protagonista roba un Banshee ocupado abriéndolo por la puerta del conductor, le lanza a este una patada en la cara y luego lo saca del coche jalándolo de la ropa. *EL motor del Banshee no ha cambiado en los juegos de la 3D, excepto en San Andreas. *En todos los juegos donde existe este vehículo, se pide para alguna lista o garaje. *En GTA IV cuando Stevie te pide robar un Banshee este automóvil tiene un color anaranjado con una franja del mismo color pero con un tono de color mas tenue, el cual es único en el juego, puedes robarlo y volverá a aparecer donde estaba y es el automóvil que le puedes vender a Stevie a un alto precio de $38500 dólares pero solo es ese Banshee. *El nombre de este auto es el mismo del espíritu femenino de Irlanda: La Banshee *También es el nombre de una de las naves de Halo. *Es el auto mas robado por los Ladrones *Leon McAffrey posee un Banshee en la misión Sayonara Sindaccos si tu dejas el auto destrozado Leon te regañara diciéndote groserías. *Salvatore Leone posee un Banshee negro con gris el cual es unico en el juego, al llegar a la mansión se lo podra ver saliendo humo con las puertas cerradas por lo cual es muy difícil agarrarlo. *Este auto junto con el Infernus, Comet y Turismo son los únicos que no poseen variantes de bandas ni versiones policiales. *La estación de radio por defecto de este auto en el Grand Theft Auto IV es The Vibe 98.8. *En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars tiene el parecido clasico al que salio en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Brucie Kibbutz posee un Banshee negro con una raya amarilla llamado "The Bitch" traducido en español como "La Perra"el cual es único visto en No. 1. aunque, por un error de adaptación en los subtitulos al español dice "La Buga" y no "La Perra". *Este auto tiene muchas apariciones en toda la saga 2D y 3D. *En Liberty City Stories, este coche se cierra automaticamente cuando se sube el jugador al vehiculo Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos deportivos Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Garaje Love Media Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Vehículos descapotables